Lessening a Pirate's Desires Pirate EnglandxCanada
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Matthew finds himself on a ship. A pirate ship. And it's not just any pirate ship. It's Captain Arthur Kirkland's pirate ship from the past. Rated M for smut and foul language. I'm sorry if the title sucks.


**Author's Note ; **Hooray! My second actual smut fic! Hope it's okay... This is based off a RP I had sort of done with someone on Omegle a while back. Plus, I really need to get back into the fanfiction writing thing... Especially because I told myself I would FrUk (And that was probably almost a month ago)

Excuse my lack of ship / pirate knowledge. I tried. I really did.

* * *

The blond groaned as he opened his eyes, everything blurry for a long minute. As he waited for his sight to clear up, he tried to figure out where he was, what was going on, and why he could taste nothing but salt. And it was the gross-tasting kind, too. The kind that tasted like it was from the sea. And it didn't make sense that he could taste sea salt because he didn't even live near the sea. Unless Lake Ontario was secretly an ocean or Toronto was suddenly moved to be on the Atlantic coast, anyway. But he was pretty sure both were wrong.

He tried to move, wanting to rub the blurriness out of his eyes, but he found that he was restrained. He moved a bit more and recognized the clinking sound of metal. Was he chained up? And not only was he chained at the wrists, but he also had cuffs around his ankles and neck, too! What was going on? Some kind of weird bondage thing a random creeper dragged him into?

Finally, his vision cleared. He blinked a few times, something stinging his violet eyes. Probably that sea salt-tasting stuff. The room he was in was made completely of wood and was… Moving? No, he was moving. But he was still… What the hell was going on?

Before Matthew Williams could even try to think of logical answers, he heard a door slam open and footsteps approaching him. He turned his head to see three men coming toward him. Two were dressed in dirty clothes that were torn in some places, and it looked like they hadn't had a proper bathing in _ages_. Their hair was disarrayed in the same dirty fashion their clothes were, and one of them seemed to be missing a few teeth from the prisoner's viewpoint.

However, it was the one in front that caught his attention. He was dressed in much finer clothing than his followers. An almost rebellious-looking red coat rested on his shoulders, accented with bits of golden-yellow thread at the shoulders and ends of his sleeves. He wore a white shirt underneath, which had a few ruffles at the collar. His pants were a dark gray, almost blending in with his black leather boots.

It wasn't any of that that made Matthew's jaw drop, though. It was the mischievous grin. The messy blond hair that peeked out from under the black hat. The deep emerald eyes. The thick eyebrows. The British accent.

"This is supposed to be a mermaid?" he grumbled, glaring down at the younger blond. The Canadian shrunk away from the trio, a bit intimidated by the other's angry stare.

"Yup!" one of the other men chimed. "We found her floatin' in the middle of the sea! She was all by herself, making her an easy catch." The two chuckled proudly.

Okay, Matt knew he looked a bit feminine, but being taken for a mermaid? Really? That was just ridiculous.

The well-dressed man growled and slapped the two in one blow. "You bloody fools! A mermaid has fins! Not legs! _Fins_!" He turned to their catch and roughly grabbed the younger Canadian's chin, forcing Matthew to look up into the green orbs. "It's not even a woman!" He turned the Canadian's head again so he was looking to the two men. "Do you not see her lack of breasts?"

He didn't let the two trembling males answer, though. He just let go of Matt and shoved the two toward the stairs again. "Get back to work! And if you catch a mermaid again, make sure it's a woman with fins!" He huffed, watching as they scrambled out of the dim room.

The man turned to Matthew again. "You might not be a mermaid… But I could use a personal servant around here." He grinned a bit before unlocking the restraints, yanking the poor boy up by the arm. "I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland. Most feared pirate of the seven seas I've sailed!"

So he was Arthur! But why was he acting so strange? And dressed so strange? What had happened before he suddenly woke up chained to the floor?

"I-It's nice to meet-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was slapped across the cheek. A handprint was slowly starting to fade onto the younger male's face.

"Don't speak unless I ask you to, lad!" Arthur snapped. He was glad to see the other quickly nod and bow his head. "That's what I like. Now… Walk with me." He yanked him on the arm again before letting go, going up the stairs and opening the doors to the brighter outside.

It was there Matthew finally noticed that he was on a ship. A _pirate_ ship. There were men working the sails and making sure everything was in order. There were a few that were moving barrels of who knows what under the ship. His eyes followed a few that carried three chests that looked like the treasure chests from the story books Arthur read him and Alfred when they were kids.

He stumbled as he was pulled again, not noticing that he had stopped and stared. "You can gawk at the men later!" He continued to the opposite side of the ship, taking him under again to the captain's quarters. There were windows lining the side of the room, showing the open sea and bright blue skies. There was a long table down the middle, but only one chair. Obviously, it was reserved for the captain and the captain only.

He swallowed hard and followed Arthur into the captain's quarters.

Correction: He followed _Captain Kirkland_ into the captain's quarters.

Arthur sighed and held his arms up. Matt only stood in confusion. "Off!" the Brit barked, and Matt quickly nodded and pulled the jacket off, draping it over the back of the chair as the other sat down. Unsure of what to do, the younger blond stood beside his seat, waiting for directions.

He stood there for the whole day, not wanting to be struck or yelled at again. He just stood there, not moving unless Arthur told him to. The only time he was told to move, however, was when the captain wanted something to eat from the bowl of tropical fruits. But in those many hours he stood, he finally remembered how he got here. Arthur (The current Arthur, not this captain) was playing with his black magic again, and Matt had walked in at the wrong time.

Great. Now to figure out how to get back home. If he _could_ get back home…

Suddenly, he heard a boy giggling and running across the floor. He gasped at the child's boldness on just breaking into the room without permission, but then recognized the bright blue eyes and the stubborn cowlick. It was his own brother!

However, it seemed that Matthew was invisible to little Alfred, for he just ran straight to Arthur with open arms, laughing. "England! England!"

"There's my best little mate!" And for the first time that the blond had been with the captain, he heard Arthur laugh and saw him smile. He wasn't so cold and hard-looking now as he did before Alfred came in. Now he was almost like the Brit he knew when he was a child. Kind and loving and wanting to hold his little boys. "Have you been causing havoc on my ship, lad?"

Alfred looked down shyly. "No," he mumbled guiltily. Matt mentally chuckled. Even during present day, his brother was horrible at lying.

Arthur frowned a bit and tilted the boy's chin up. "It's alright, lad. One of my men told me what you did."  
Blue eyes looked up in shock. "Th-They did?"

"Yes. They told me that you were trying to get into the treasure. What have I told you about that, Alfred?"

The boy returned his gaze to his hands, fidgeting. "Not to do that…"

Arthur sighed and ruffled the golden locks. "It's alright, I guess. Just don't do it again, alright? That treasure is very valuable."

Alfred nodded. "I know, but… I was trying to be like you!" He looked up and smiled a bit, pretending to be fighting an invisible opponent with his invisible sword. "I wanna grow up to fight other pirates and sail the eleven seas!"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, lifting his large hat and dropping it on the child's head. "You'd make a great pirate, Alfred. Just like me."

Alfred giggled and lifted the hat so he could see, smiling up brightly at Arthur before hugging him tightly. The small blond child nuzzled into the ruffles of the captain's shirt. "I love you, England," he hummed softly.

The captain smiled. "I love you, too, Alfred… Now go on. It's nearly bed time, and good pirates need sleep." He took his hat back and set it on the table. "Go on, now."

The little colony nodded and slid off his guardian's lap, walking back to the door. "Night, England!" he called before shutting the door behind him.

"Goodnight love…" His smile lingered for a little while longer before one of the men poked his head in.

"Captain, sir? I, uh, came to report that our arrival in England is going to be delayed another twenty days or so. We were warned by our sister ship that there were storms brewing on the way back to port." The man then quickly bowed his head without waiting for an answer and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose before standing, moving past Matthew to stand in front of the windows. "Great… Absolutely great… It's bad enough I'm getting desperate for rum and women… Then I have to wait an extra twenty days?" Matthew heard a loud thud and guessed that the captain had hit something.

After a few moments, the Briton returned to his seat with a slight smirk on his lips. "What is your name, lad?" he asked calmly, looking up at the Canadian.

"Me? I-I'm Matthew, sir," he said softly. What was with the sudden happy look from his 'master' out of nowhere?

Arthur nodded and thought a moment before sitting back and patting his legs. "Here. Sit on my lap, Matthew. I want to talk with you."

At first he hesitated. Should he really? The blond didn't really trust this Arthur, but he knew that if he didn't obey, he would be hit again. He swallowed hard and slowly sat on the other's lap. He squeaked when he felt the other's arms snake around his waist and pull him closer.

Arthur kept his eyes on the younger one. "Tell me, Matthew… Have you ever had to go a long time without rum or women? Hm?"

The violet-eyed male shook his head. "N-No, I don't believe I h-have." Hell, he never even had a girlfriend! (He was close with Ukraine, but screwed it up when he tried to be cool with his accent.) Plus, he didn't drink. Maybe rum and women to Captain Kirkland was like maple to Matt? God, he loved his maple.

The other hummed a little, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts when he pressed his lips on the other's neck. The Canadian blushed deeply and squirmed a little.

Kirkland was enjoying himself. "That's too bad, love," he purred. "Because you don't know what a man will do when he gets desperate." He nibbled on the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder, earning a whimper and a shudder.

Matthew tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Was… Was Arthur going to use him so he wasn't so desperate? His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree in the brightest shade of red. Oh, Arthur was going to get such a mouthful when he got back home.

He shook out of thinking again as he noticed a gloved hand slipping up his shirt. It was warm against his cool skin. He suddenly felt Arthur's fingers pinching and pulling at one of his nipples, making the Canadian whine softly. It did hurt a bit, yes, but it also sent a bit of pleasure through him with every pinch and tug.

Arthur chuckled a bit against his neck and licked at the bite mark he left. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Have you ever done anything like this, Matthew?" he asked softly as he nibbled on the other's earlobe. Upon hearing a soft, shaky 'no,' the pirate's smirk grew even more. "So I get to be your first? Lovely~"

Matthew was panting a bit now. He was terrified on what the pirate was going to do with him, how rough he was going to be. However, he was surprised when the hand under his shirt disappeared and he pulled off his gloves. Three fingers pressed against his lips. "Suck, Matthew."

The boy quickly obeyed and took the three digits in his mouth, sucking and licking at them. The other groaned a bit, and Matt could hear his smirk in that one sound. He wanted to run so bad, but he knew that would only result in a very painful punishment. Though he was sure that, either way, things were going to get painful.

As he sucked, he felt the other hand pulling his pants off. He squirmed reluctantly, receiving a rough bite in his shoulder as punishment. He yelped against the fingers and instantly stilled himself, letting the other pull off his pants, then his boxers. He turned his head a bit and closed his eyes, embarrassed that he was a bit hard from all this.

Arthur, however, chuckled at the sight. "Excited already, Matthew?" he purred, wrapping his free hand around the other's growing length and stroking him languidly.

Matthew shuddered and moaned, the touch sending pleasure through his veins. He felt the fingers slip from his lips and he panted softly. He didn't notice his legs being pushed apart or the three slick fingers moving down and between them until- "A-Ah!" He felt a finger prodding at and slipping into his tight hole. He instantly clenched around it, not wanting anything inside him.

The Brit chuckled and trailed kisses and nips from the boy's ear down his neck. "You really haven't done anything like this before. Lucky me~" He raised his hand from the younger's erection to pull off his shirt, tossing it on the table before letting his lips travel down to Matthew's collarbone and suck on the sensitive flesh.

The blond moaned loudly and tilted his head to the side a bit, offering more room to the other. He was finally giving in. He knew there was nothing he could do, and to be honest? He was kind of liking this. As wrong as he knew it was, he was starting to enjoy himself.

He felt another slick digit move up inside him and start scissoring with the first to stretch him. "Ahn~ A-Arthur~" he mewled, closing his eyes tightly when he felt a hand return to his groin, teasingly stroking the Canadian with his fingers and occasionally fondling his sac. He couldn't help but buck into the touch, forcing the two fingers inside him even deeper.

Arthur chuckled a bit and inserted the third digit inside the virgin body and began thrusting them into the male. He kept pushing them deeper, eventually getting a cry of pleasure from the other as his fingers brushed against his sensitive nerves. The Brit growled softly, pulling away from his collarbone. A dark purple mark remained now.

Matt was in a sort of high, bucking into the fingers that violated him and swallowing up the pleasure it gave him. He was snapped out of that high when the captain suddenly pulled his fingers out of him and shoved him off his lap, making the Canadian stumble forward into the table. "Wh-What-" But before he could speak, Arthur was already bending the other forward so his chest was against the table. He heard the other's belt coming undone behind him, and he struggled against the strong hand on his back. "N-No! Wait! I-I can't!"

The pirate growled and grabbed a fistful of the soft blond hair, yanking Matthew back so his back was touching the Briton's chest. "You were willing two bloody seconds ago, lad," he snarled lowly in his ear. "Be happy I even stretched you at all. I would have just taken you raw against the wall, but I'd hate to do that to such a pretty face that was so obedient." His fingers ran along the other's jaw before pushing him back down on the table, a hand still firmly gripping the golden locks.

The victim whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. What had he gotten himself into? He took a shaky breath, bracing himself for the pain to come.

Sure enough, when he felt the other thrust into him completely, he let out a scream of pain. He was _big_! Then again, this was Matt's first time, so of course it would be a bit more of a stretch for him. Tears pricked at his eyes and he brought a hand up to his lips, biting onto the flesh to try and muffle his cries, but his hand was quickly pulled away by the pirate, forcing his sounds to be heard.

Arthur gave him no mercy. He was desperate for sex, and he would get what he wanted. That's how things always were. He groaned as he moved in and out of the male quickly. Damn, he was warm and _so_ tight. It was an amazing feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Captain Kirkland always shagged the same women when he got home, so the tighter entrance was only extra pleasure points for the Brit.

And his voice was just divine. It was like music to his ears, and it really did sound a bit feminine. He smirked as the whimpers of pain soon turned to cries of pleasure and even pleas for more. And, of course, he complied greedily and thrust into the other harder and faster.

The Canadian's hands were curled into tight fists as he arched his back into the table, crying out in pleasure as he was thoroughly fucked. Although it as painful at first, it felt _incredible_ now. He moved his hips with the pirate's the best he could, trying to force him deeper. Another loud moan came from his lips as he felt the warm hand grasping his throbbing erection, pumping him quickly. His end was nearing; he could feel it.

Just before he could let loose, however, Arthur wrapped his hand around the base of the other's member, denying the younger one's orgasm. He felt Matt's muscles clench around him tightly and heard his whines that mixed with his moans.

"P-Please, Arthur!" he cried. "I-I-It hurts! Please! I'm b-begging you!" He threw his head back, bucking into his hand.

Arthur pulled all the way out of the smaller body and leaned down, pressing his chest against the Canadian's back. "I want to hear you scream for the bloody captain," he purred lowly. "I want the whole ship to know that Captain Kirkland is claiming your body." He then rammed into the other forcefully, groaning deeply and filling the other with his seed. He smirked as he heard the cry of 'Captain!' from the plush lips and moved his hand away from Matthew's length, letting him release.

Matthew felt a final wave of bliss wash over him before he felt limp and exhausted. He panted heavily, feeling the warm fluid dripping from his stomach. He felt Arthur quickly pull him to stand up straight and press his clothes to his stomach.

"Go clean yourself up," the captain ordered. "Then head off under the deck. I don't care where you sleep."

It took him a few moments, but the Canadian registered the words and quickly hurried out, using his shirt to clean himself of and pulling on his boxers.

It was night, now, and the crew had disappeared under the deck. Matt was alone. He sighed and leaned against the edge of the ship, looking out at the open sea. He had to admit, it was horrible that Arthur used him like that, but it still felt really good… He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Maybe he still had some sort of high. How could being taken advantage of by a pirate be good? He let out a groan, rubbing his lower back. "I hope I get back home soon," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the low-pitched keen of a whale. He looked down at the water, seeing the large blue mass move under the ship. He giggled a little and waved to the sea-creature. "Alfie probably w-would have loved to see you."

But moments later, the whale pushed up against the other side of the ship. Matthew was unable to keep his footing and fell overboard, tumbling down to his watery doom. He let out a shriek of terror before he blacked out again.

He didn't feel water, nor did he feel wet. But when he woke up again, he was drenched and lying on a cold stone floor. He groaned softly and rolled his head to the side. "Wh-Where am I?" he murmured. He hoped it wasn't another pirate ship or something with another pirate.

"Matthew!" The British voice he knew and loved was welcoming, and so were the arms around his shoulders helping him sit up.

Violet eyes fluttered open to see Arthur in his cloak he wore for black magic. He could see the white shirt and green vest underneath it. "A-Arthur!" He almost hugged him back, but then winced when he felt pain run up his spine and glared at the other a moment. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The Brit raised a brow. "What? Oh, Matt, it's fine. Whatever it is my past self did, I can't remember. I was sure to use the spell that erases all memory of your existence then."

Matthew blinked a few times before looking away, blushing furiously. "N-Never mind, then."

Arthur let the Canadian go as he stood, watching with a curious eye. "What happened, love?"

"N-Nothing!" Matt said quickly. He bit his lip a little. "I… I-I'll go upstairs and change into some of A-Alfred's dry clothes… G-Guest room, r-right?"

Arthur nodded before the other was off, sort of limping. The Briton hummed to himself in thought as he stood, pulling off his cloak. "I wonder what I did…"

On Matthew's way back down in clothes that were dry and a size too big, he passed by Arthur's room and saw the exact same pirate hat on the bed post. His cheeks warmed again and he hurried out of the house.

Ever since that experience, Matthew could never see Arthur or a pirate captain outfit the same ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note Again ; **I regret nothing.

Read and Review, please! Or else no sexy British captains for you.


End file.
